


When I'm Working

by TumbleTree



Series: Harringrove AU's [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's so done with this shit, Good Samaritan Billy, Grocery Store AU Continued, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Steve just wants to go to bed, Tommy is an ass, When isn't he though, the sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: “Yeah Billy was an asshole, but he was nice to Steve and he’d stepped in when one of their customers got a little too angry.”A sort of sequel toAnd I Would Walk 500 Miles.There will be more of the Grocery Store AU!





	When I'm Working

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers was released in 1988, which I know is four years ahead of when Stranger Things takes place. I just feel that this song really represents how Billy would be with Steve if they ever were in a relationship.
> 
> This is a sort of sequel, but fear not! There will be plenty more of this Grocery Store AU!

Steve was so tired. That morning his parents finally decided to make an appearance after being AWOL for two months. He had been awakened by his dad barging into his room, yelling something about responsibility. The sun hadn’t even started to rise and his shift didn’t start until four. He was working with Billy.

Steve was not excited about that. Billy was an asshole, who was so full of himself he might as well have been a balloon filled with helium.

So, Steve filled the rest of the day with spurts of arguments between him and his dad while his mother watched from the sidelines. It was like a tennis match that had no end in sight, at least until he had to go to work. Steve ran from the house like it was on fire.

Billy was already there when Steve walked into the backroom. He sat at one of the little circular tables, his feet propped up on the surface and his chair leaning back at a precarious angle.

“What happened to you?” Steve gestured at the split lip and purple-yellow bruise that lined Billy’s temple.

Billy sat forward, knocking his feet down in the same motion, “why? You worried about little old me princess?” Steve flushed at the pet name and tried to cover it with a glare. Neither of them were really buying it. Steve was emotionally exhausted and Billy was aching from his fight with Neil.

“Nothing. Forget it asshole.” Steve turned back to the employee clock in sheet. He quickly wrote down the time and turned around to head out of the room.

Or he would have if Billy didn’t stand in his way. He didn’t squeak as he bounced off of his broad chest, no matter what Billy would later say. At Steve’s clear discomfort, Billy smirked and winked at him before sauntering from the breakroom. Taking a deep breath, Steve followed after the other boy.

—

It had been two hours since Steve’s shift started, leaving him and Billy to check out the few customers that showed up. It was almost seven at night and Steve was falling asleep behind his register while Billy stood by a shelf of cookies, reorganizing the packs. If Steve didn’t know better, he’d actually believe that Billy was doing just that, but since he did know better…

It was very clear his true focus was on Steve and not the pack of oreos currently being groped. “You keep fondling those cookies and I might have to call the cops for public indecency.” Steve snorted as Billy fumbled with the oreos before shoving them on the shelf haphazardly.

The bell over the automatic doors gave a small beep, alerting Steve that there was another late-night costumer. He turned away before Billy could say anything, focusing all his attention on their guest. Who was very very drunk.

Steve stiffened and saw Billy do the same as well. He watched as Tommy H. staggered his way towards the liquor aisle. It was quiet, leaving an awkward silence filled with an unidentifiable tension.

Steve released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Tommy reappeared with a pack of beer. He stumbled into a magazine stand before quickly righting himself, flashing Steve a sleazy smile.

“Hey Stevie,” he slurred, slamming the liquor onto the conveyor. Steve gave him an unimpressed look and stared him down as Tommy started shuffling through his pockets. When he searched through all his jeans had to offer and came up empty, Tommy peered through bloodshot eyes, “mind looking the other way Stevie?”

“No. You’re drunk Tommy.” Steve turned away from the other teen, absentmindedly straightening the pack of gum at his register. “And don’t call me Stevie,” he added on as an afterthought.

There came a disgusted sound from behind Steve, “god you’re such a fucking pussy Stevie-boy. No wonder your girl left you.” Steve stiffened at Tommy’s words, feeling embarrassment more than shame at Billy witnessing this. As he was deciding whether to say something back, but Billy beat him to it.

“Shut the fuck up Tommy. You’re drunk and high as a fucking kite.” Steve could see Billy making his way over to them, “why don’t you leave before I have to make you.”

Tommy’s eyes lit up for some reason, the look in his eyes reminding Steve of his dad when he could smell blood in the air. “Oh, so that’s why she dumped you,” Tommy breathed, his stupid face expressing mock surprise. “Your Billy fucking Hargroves bitch. Huh, no shit.”

He laughed, a full belly laugh that left Steve’s stomach curdling like spoiled milk. “You fucking fags!” Steve’s whole body went cold, remembering all the times Billy had asked him out. Billy and Tommy were friends or whatever Billy considered friends. Did he tell him? Was Billy just pulling his leg?

During the time it took Tommy to start laughing, Billy had moved behind him. Steve hadn’t so much as blinked, his heart going a mile a minute. “Alright. I think it’s time you leave.” Steve distantly noticed how calm Billy still was. Why wasn’t he angry? He should be livid.

Billy gripped Tommy’s shoulder, only to have it brushed off. “Don’t fucking touch me you queer.” The inebriated teen snarled. Billy seemed to finally have enough of Tommy’s shit and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.

As he dragged the drunk teen towards the doors, Tommy started flailing, accidentally catching Steve in the cheek and knocking over the gum he had been fixing. Billy swore and shoved Tommy into the plastic seats lining the wall.

“Fuck it. I’m calling Hopper. We can’t have his drunk ass on the streets,” Billy sighed, wiping the side of his mouth and quickly going to do just that.

Steve was left standing behind the register, cupping his aching cheek and wishing Tommy a slow and agonising death. He flinched when something cold was pressed against his cheek.

“Sorry doll,” Billy whispered, gently tilting Steve’s face towards the light. Steve, realizing it was frozen peas, placed his hand over Billy’s to take hold of the bag, expecting the other boy to move his hand. He didn’t.

Billy helped him up onto the register, standing in between his legs. All the while pressing the peas to Steve’s cheek. “You shoulda hit him.” Steve grumbled.

“Sorry princess.” He seemed to contemplate something for a moment, “if I do…you. Me. Dinner?” Steve gave him a light whack on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Harringrove come check me out on Tumblr at: thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com where you can submit prompts or just come hang out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
